battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Madagascar (Into the Future)
Madagascar is the 25th stage in Into the Future. The next stage is Kenya. The previous stage was The Great Abyss. Battleground 'Chapter 1 & 2' Doge Dark (Black), Gabriel (Angel), and Shibalien (Alien) appear as support. Metal Hippoe (Metal) and Hyppoh (Alien) appear as the main threats. 'Chapter 3' Same enemies, but now Metal Doge (Metal) and Heavenly Hippoe (Angel) join the party. Strategy Kill the Doge Darks and Gabriels with Paris/Drama Cats. Kill the Hyppohs with anti-aliens and Bahamut, and kill off the Metal Hippoes with Giraffe Cats. For chapter 3, you could use a few crit cats or rapid attackers like Artist cat or Giraffe cat(if you have enough levels on it) due to the Metal Doges but they aren't much of a threat. Zombie Outbreak Chapter 1 Shibalien, Zoge, Gabriel and Doge Dark spawn early on as peons and spawn in that order over the first 30-40 seconds. Hyppoh spawns as a minor threat after 45 seconds. Zomboe spawns shortly after as support to the Hyppoh. Metal Hippoe will spawn after the first Zomboe is about halfway towards the base. Battleground You have a slew of various Doge peons to fill your Wallet up quickly. Dont do too many worker cat levels or you won't have enough saved up by the time Hyppoh starts beating your meatshields down. Zomboe doesn't have too much impact on this stage but be careful of his burrowing. Metal Hippoe is straight forward as usual, bring a critical hitter or it'll just take forever. Strategy All in all, a straightforward zombie stage with no real surprises from the normal version and basic zombie enemies to deal with. Lumberjack Cat gets special mention as he attacks very fast to deal with Metal Hippoe and his Zombie Killer and Freeze abilities work wonders on the Zombs you will encounter. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 adds in handful of Cyberhorn as the new major threat, keeping all other enemies the same and the flow of the stage is very similar to the Chapter 1 Zombie Outbreak. Still no boss shockwave but the Cyberhorn have way too much health to rush the stage for the average player. Battleground The peons start streaming out early and before long you've got 2 Hyppoh to deal with in addition to all the doges. A group of 2 Metal Hippoe and 2 Zomboe stagger-spawn and work their way to your base after you've started fighting the Hyppoh. After about a full minute, Cyberhorn spawns and walks to your base. No boss wave. More Metal Hippoe, Zomboe, Hyppoh and Cyberhorn spawn to replace the ones that have died. Strategy Anti-Zombie, -Alien and -Metal cats will be a huge help as they were in the first round, with a larger emphasis on Anti-Alien as the Cyberhorn are very tanky and you'll have to fight at least 3 back to back if you do it in a moderate time frame. As usual, Lumberjack/Weedwacker Cat does very well here vs Zombie and Metal enemies but don't forget about critters like Major Space Cat or Catasaurus, which can burn some extra cash and make the level go faster. Other than that, just bring your usual Zombie Killer squad with a couple slots for anti-Alien units like Chill Cat, Aphrodite, Volta or Castaway Cat. Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s03.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s03.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s03.html Category:Into the Future